Alien Guts
are bird-like alien species from the planet Guts that appeared in the ''Ultraseven'' series. They are known for defeating Ultraseven and for his crucifixion. They first appeared in the two-part story episodes 39 and 40. One of them appeared in the big screen as one of the antagonists on Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. Subtitle: History Ultraseven After the destruction of Aron, Alien Guts analyzed every aspect of Ultraseven including his human disguise of Dan Moroboshi. They were later planning on how to defeat Ultraseven, one of the Aliens suggested to kill Dan Moroboshi, but the other Guts said that is better to kill Ultraseven: They were going to fight him, defeat him, show to humanity that he was defeated and the humans would be left with no choice but to surrender to them. At the Ultra Garrison, many false alarms were going off, the alarm sounded again, Dan Moroboshi and Anne were sent to patrol and see what was happening. That night as Dan and Anne went on patrol, several cars with no drivers cornered them. Dan quickly discovered that they were being driven by Alien Guts, who revealed himself and began to taunt him. After another Guts appeared, the first one shot Dan with a gun and forced him to flee while his adversary was chasing him. Suddenly two more Alien Guts appeared out of nowhere, making it extremely difficult for Dan to flee and forced him to summon Windom. However, before Windom could lay a hand on Alien Guts, a saucer appeared out of nowhere and killed him. After growing much larger, Alien Guts decided to leave to finish of Ultraseven later. The next day, a bizarre glass casing made itself known, drawing out the Ultra Garrison and attacking them. After the alien destroyed a bridge to prevent the escape of Dan, he turned into Ultraseven with Guts arriving to the scene immediately. However, Alien Guts was capable of standing up to any assault Ultraseven could execute and managed to tire him out. After the alien used its paralysis ray, a Crystal Cross trapped Ultraseven within it. With Ultraseven out of the way, Alien Guts set his sights on the Self Defense Force and used his saucer to slaughter them. After the battle, Alien Guts showed the crucified Ultraseven and told the humans to hand Earth over to them or else more lives would be lost. Not wanting to go down without a fight, the Ultra Garrison started constructing a new weapon that could pierce the Crystal Cross imprisoning Ultraseven. The Crystal Cross retreated by teleportation before Ultra Garrison could revive Ultraseven's power done by hitting the orb on Ultraseven's forehead with their fighters' energy bolts. After Alien Guts's magnetic wheel failed to capture one of the local racers that was helping the Ultra Garrison, Ultraseven's location was found on a hillside. Alien Guts summoned three saucers to try and kill Ultraseven, but the TDF MRI used its laser stream, equipped with a device called the Magnerium Medicalizer, on the hero's orb and managed to revive him. Using the Break Beam to free himself, Ultraseven began to launch Handshake Rays to the three ships until they were destroyed. He then set out to target Alien Gut's main saucer. After a barrage of knife cutters, strengthened by the sun's energy tore into the saucer, the aliens inside began running around in a panic as the craft began to overheat. At last, the ship exploded, ending the Guts' reign of terror. Trivia *When the Ultraseven series received an English dub courtesy of TNT, the Guts were renamed the Buffins of Abadon. *Alien Guts was one of the monsters seen in one of the stock footage of Seven's past battles in episode 48. *Alien Guts was the first person to call out the name Beam Lamp and he was also the first to use the term Ultra Beam, referring to the Emerium Ray. *The Guts roar-like groans were reused from the alien Dada that appeared in the original Ultraman series. *Alien Guts' first appearence in episode 39 is very similar to the orginal Ultraman's episode 39, as Guts defeated Ultraseven and like Alien Zetton, Alien Guts sent a monster to Ultraseven, Aron only for testing Ultraseven's abilites instead letting Aron defeat him and Alien Guts, like Zetton stopped Ultraseven's Beam Lamp. *Alien Guts' episodes were originally to be a standard one episode and were to be called the . They would be numbered S1 to S5 and the number S5 Slugga would serve as the equivalent to what became their servant Aron. Other documents claimed there were another group as well as the S group numbered G1 to G4. *Alien Guts' suits mark the first time in the Ultra Series that two of the same creature were created for being filmed with at the same time and not for use in attractions. *The Guts' voices were made by taking the voice recordings and slowing them down to the pitch of their roars. *The Guts' design were originally going to have their brains exposed to show their brains developing. This idea was turned down by Eiji Tsuburaya as he deemed it too grotesque. They then had the idea of the heads being transparent hoods, yet this was changed to an issue with materials. As such, they were designed as they are shown. Remnants of the developing brains idea are retained in their head design. Heisei Ultraseven "]] Another Alien Guts attempted to conquer the Earth. Their plan was to mutate mankind using the monster Sulfas. He gained willing volunteers by explaining that with the increase in pollution from mankind, the Earth would become uninhabitable for their species unless they evolved quickly. However the fully transformed humans were little more than animals allowing Alien Guts to use them as they willed. When Seven, in the form of Masaki Kazamori, investigated the compound, Guts was able to defeat the Ultra. However, the hero was allowed to leave, under the belief that the revealing of his plan would force the TDF and thus Earth to submit to him. However, the TDF refused and launched an attack on the compound, tranquilizing all inside. Alien Guts fled and called his monster to attack the humans. When Seven appeared to fight him, he assisted his monster via his spaceship. They were eventually destroyed when Seven shot their ship. Trivia *Voice actor: Masaharu Sato *This is the final appearance of a Showa Alien Guts, as this suit would later serve for attraction in most of stage show programs. Currently, Guts is now represented by a newer suit redesigned by Yasushi Torisawa, although game publications tend to portray Guts in its original Showa incarnation. *Prior to its proper appearance, Alien Guts briefly appeared in the TDF monster data file in Solar Energy Strategy. Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers Arriving in the city of Kobe in their invisible spaceship, four aliens of the Alien Union - Alien Temperor, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle, and Alien Zarab - searched for the site where the mighty choju, U-Killersaurus, lay sealed. These four aliens formed an alliance in order to destroy the Ultra Brothers, once and for all. They planned to release U-Killersaurus and Yapool, causing a global panic, during which, they would invade the Earth. With the Ultra Bros. unable to transform due to using the Final Cross Shield to seal U-Killersaurus, they only obstacle was Ultraman Mebius. Their plan was to first observe his powers, but Temperor was impatient, and proclaimed that it was unnecessary. He said he would destroy Mebius on his own, and then become the leader of the group. The other three let him go out on his own, secretly deciding to use him as a guinea pig to study Mebius' powers. In the end, Temperor was defeated by Mebius. However, thanks to him, the remaining aliens had all the information they needed on Mebius. Zarab went ahead for phase two of their plan; to capture Aya Jinguji, a friend of Mirai's, take her place, and then poison him with a phony drink. Mebius managed to stop his plans and destroy him, but with Mebius now weakened, Nackle and Guts moved on to phase three of their plan. Guts appeared before Mebius, and effortlessly managed to trap him into a crystal crucifix. Kobe was then surrounded by an isolation field from their spaceship, by which nothing could get in or out. The remaining Ultra Bros. decided to transform one more time in order to save Mebius and the Earth, and appeared before Guts. Nackle soon landed too, and the two aliens stood between the Ultra Bros. and Mebius. A difficult fight ensued, with the Ultra Bros. being overpowered 2 on 1. However, the Ultra Bros. would not give up, and they were soon able to stop Guts and Nackle, if only for a short time. They then released Mebius from his prison, only to be trapped themselves when Guts and Nackle got back up. After trapping the brothers, they combined their powers to defeat Mebius with one blast of energy. They then called upon their spaceship, which used the light energy of the captured Ultra Brothers to slowly break the seal of U-Killersaurus. Shortly after, however, Mebius somehow regained his strength, and battled both aliens with little trouble. Later, Ultraman Mebius fired his Mebium Shoot into Guts, causing the seijin to tip over slightly and blow to pieces before he even hit the ground. Now only Alien Nackle remained. Trivia *Voice actor: Piston Nishizawa *Like all of the aliens to appear in this film, Alien Guts is given a redesign by Yasushi Torisawa. The alien was given a more feminine appearance, as shown by his hips, chest and rear, all of them seemingly appeared as if he is armored. His body patterns were made three-dimensional, his head sported linear-like designs that resembles circuit board/human brain and his legs turned from a shoe-like shape to a version that resembled a bird's claw. *A scene of this movie appears in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers, where Alien Guts is seen along Alien Nackle destroying the city of Kobe. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Another Alien Guts appeared as in this series. This member was also a Reionics. As Rei looked for Alien Hook using Litra, Gomess (S) was summoned once again with his master, Alien Guts, revealing himself to Rei. Guts began to taunt Rei as Gomess started to gain the upper hand in the fight, but after Litra launched a couple of fireballs, Gomora was able to win by destroying Gomess with the Super Oscillatory Wave. Guts was afraid at this point, and teleported away. Guts eventually returned, wanting a rematch with Rei. His new monster, Cherubim, fought Rei's new monster, Miclas. At first, Cherubim was winning, but after Rei encouraged Miclas, Cherubim found himself wrapped up with his own tail, and quickly beaten. Cherubim lost his footing, accidentally falling on his Master, crushing him. Trivia *Voice actor: Naoki Tatsuta *It's unknown if either Guts or Cherubim survived their encounter with Rei, but they most likely died after planet Hammer was destroyed. *His suit from the Ultraman Mebius film was reused in this appearance. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie The alien reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. He was among the 100 monsters revived by Ultraman Belial. He was leading the part of the army of monsters that attacked Ultraseven, including King Joe Black, Eleking, Banpira, Verokron, King Pandon, Nova, Gan Q, Alien Metron, Doragory, and Fire Golza. Guts was called back by Belial to watch Reionic Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back out with the remaining monsters to fight Ultraman Zero. He was among the last monsters to survive, and survived many hits that can kill any other monster. He was third of the last six surviving monsters destroyed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Slugger Attack behind Alien Valky and Fire Golza followed by King Joe Black, Zetton, and Tyrant. He was revived back as a part of Beryudora, a monster made of a union with all the other monsters of Belial's Army, with Belial himself as the brain. Guts is present as part of Beryudora's neck, and when Astra tries to attack Beryudora's neck, Guts grabs Astra's foot to slow him down, allowing the other monsters of Beryudora's neck to blast Astra off. Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Leo, Astra, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman destroyed Beryudora, and all of its components returned to the Monster Graveyard, with Guts being among them. Ultraman Ginga Alien Guts appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he along with many other monsters cheered Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Guts returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga S An Alien Guts named Vorst appears in this series. Originally the supporting antagonist of the first half, he was promoted to the secondary antagonist in the second half after his own rival One Zero defected and changed her name to Mana. Having failed to serve Exceller by defeating the Ultra Warriors, he was brainwashed into a mindless giant before Ultraman Ginga Strium saved him, but was killed during the test run of UPG's Victorium Cannon. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! An Alien Guts by the name is appeared in this movie where he was first summoned as member of Dark Alien Army summoned by Mulnau through her Dark Ring to finish off Ultraman Orb alongside Alien Hipporito and Alien Temperor while the former was about to be finished off by Alien Gapiya Sadeath. The three of them unleashed their signature attacks on the Ultra, with Doppel's being his Bind Beam, knocking him down in the process and leaving him wide open for the three of them to capture Orb for Mulnau and transported away, leaving Sadeath frustrated. Doppel later appeared to chase the SSP members around Mulnau's castle with the help of Bullton's powers and yet, they found what they were looking for and managed to escape. Doppel later appeared as he held the SSP members hostage with his Paralysis Ray while Ultraman Orb Trinity and Zeppandon were fighting Temperor, Hipporito, and Deavorick and then forced Orb to give up and kept them hostage until he was shot by Ittetsu Shibukawa, which lead to him chasing all four of them and then obtained the Dark Ring after all four of them were fighting over it and ended up losing it until Jugglus Juggler tackled Doppel, got the Dark Ring back and then used his powers to cast the powerful item away, reversing the effects of Mulnau's jewelry attacks and greatly upsetting her. He later grew to kaiju size and fought against the Ultra Warriors, with Doppel fighting Ultraman X after the alien army launched their attacks on the Ultras, who deflected and dodged the attacks. Although Doppel cloned himself, X held the upper hand with his Gomora Armor, but as the day went by, X discarded the armor. When his old rival Ultraseven appeared, Doppel acted terrified of his appearance. The alien later resumed his battle with the Ultra with the two of them being evenly matched in combat until Doppel decided to outnumber the Ultra by cloning himself five times, and the six of them struck at X with their Paralysis Rays, only for the Ultra to fly away and destroy them all with his Attacker X, ending Doppel's service to Mulnau. Trivia *Voice actor: Shinji Saito (Jungle Pocket) **Saito also joked that both him and the alien are much alike. *His name is a pun of doppelgänger, which is what the Alien Guts races are known for. *In the scene with Shibukawa and Doppel, the film does a parody of a scene in Star Wars Episode IV, where Han Solo after a chase scene by a small group Stormtroopers runs back into the corridor to surprise them gunsblazing only to see a gigantic wave of Stormtroopers, before running away as fast as fast as possible, with Shibukwawa being Han Solo and Doppel representing the Stormtroopers. Data : Alien Guts can fire blue bolts of energy from his eyes designed to stun enemies. *Paralysis Ray: Alien Guts can release a blue ray of energy from his arms that can paralyze enemies in place. *Illusions: Alien Guts can create illusions of himself. ::;Heisei Ultraseven *Spaceship: This Alien Guts possessed a "T" shaped spaceship that used for travelling. *Technology: Alien Guts somehow possessed an advanced technology that helped him to remodel an ordinary people into Sulfur Humans. It also allowed him to control the monster Sulfas. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : Alien Guts summon his saucer to assist the attack. * : Alien Guts creates a clone of itself and simultaneously attack the opponent. * : A tag-team attack with Alien Nackle (Showa). The two launched their energy attacks before performing a dark parody of the Leo Brothers' Ultra Double Flasher. Alien Guts Normal Saucer.png|Saucer ripWindom.gif|Laser Alien Guts Normal Crucifixion Casing.png|Crucifixion Casing rip7.gif|Casing being fired Alien Guts Normal Autonomous Aircrafts.png|Autonomous Aircrafts cantTouchThis.gif|Intangibility Alien Guts Pistol.png|Pistol TeleportingGuts.gif|Teleportation Gutsgrowth.gif|Size Change spinningSoga.gif|Magnetic Wheel nahThatWontWorkEither.gif|Beam Absorb hahaha.gif|Beam Bind nowDontMove.gif|Paralysis Ray SPLIT.gif|Illusions Alien Guts Spaceship.png|Spaceship - Heisei= Alien Guts (Heisei) :;Stats *Height: 51 m, 2 ~ 40 m (later on) *Weight: 38,000 t, 200 kg ~ 10,000 t (later on) *Origin: Planet Guts :;Powers and Weapons *Intangibility: Alien Guts can become intangible at will. *Teleportation: Alien Guts can teleport short distances. *Illusions: Alien Guts can create illusions of himself. *Paralysis Ray: Alien Guts can fire a purple beam from his hands which can paralyze enemies or cause large explosions. A blue variant can also be used. ** : Alien Guts can combine his dark powers with Alien Nackle's to create a powerful energy ball. It had enough power to render Mebius helpless. **Crucify Ray: A stronger variant of the Paralysis Ray, this is used to trap/seal his enemies into a crystal crucifix. ***Double Crucifixion: By combining his Crucify Ray with Alien Nackle's, the two aliens are able to create a miniture lightning storm above the opponent(s), if struck by the lightning the victim will soon be sealed in a crystal crucifix. *Size Change: Alien Guts can alter his size from human size to giant. * : Alien Guts can fire blue bolts of energy from his eyes designed to stun enemies. ::;Reionics *Battle Nizer: A Reionics Alien Guts possessed a Battle Nizer that used for summoning Gomess and Cherubim. ::;Ultraman Ginga S *Energy Shield: Vorst can create an energy shield to defend himself, even from a EX Red King-powered bullet from Shou's Victory Lancer despite the attack was strong enough to topple a monster. *Chibu Spark: Exceller's artificial Spark Device (similar to Ginga Spark, Ginga Light Spark, Darkness Spark and Dark Dummy Spark). This device allows the user to "MonsLive" Spark Doll kaiju to became one with them. This would be given to One Zero and any other of his minions (including Vorst) for their use. **Power Inherit: Since Vorst is an alien user of Chibu Spark, he can inherit his powers to any Spark Dolls he Lived with. *Size Change: Vorst can enlarge himself into large proportions when needed. Guts Intangibility.png|Intangibility Alien Guts Teleportation.png|Teleportation Guts Illusions.png|Illusions Guts Paralysis Ray.png|Paralysis Ray (purple) Guts_Paralysis_Ray_B.png|Paralysis Ray (blue) Alien Nackle Combined Assault.png|Union Flasher Alien Guts Paralysis Ray.png|Crucify Ray Double Crucifixion.png|Double Crucifixion Alien Guts Stun Bolts.png|Beam Bind Guts Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam NeoAlienguts.png|Battle Nizer Alien Guts Energy Shield.png|Energy Shield Alien Guts Chibu Spark.png|Chibu Spark - Guts Gunner= Guts Gunner・Garm is an Alien Guts who's also the strategist and a ranged attacker of the the Rush Hunters. :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Rifle: Garm's cross-shaped blaster that he used for combat equipped with a heat sensor. **Hawkeye Shot: Garm can use his energy rifle and targeting system which can be used for long-ranged shot. **Self-Destruct: Garm can initiate his rifle to self destruct as a last-resort tactic. *Illusion: Garm can create a illusion of himself which could also duplicate his weapons. *Gatling gun: In place of his previous Energy Rifle, Garm now utilized a new gatling gun as his weapon of choice. *Landmime: Purchased from Kanegon-a-Kindo, Garm can use the landmime to bury a Plasma Monster though it failed. *Sleeping Gas Missiles: Purchased from Kanegon-a-Kindo, Garm can use the sleeping gas bomb to weaken a Plasma Monster. }} Spark Doll Alien Guts became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War. Both a regular Alien Guts and Guts Gunner Garm were transformed, although neither of them appeared in Ultraman Ginga. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Alien Gut's Spark Doll is likely to have been reverted back to its original form and departed Earth to return home. Other Media Ultra Fight Alien Guts was a frequent nemesis in the low budget series Ultra Fight. *Alien Guts reappeared in episode 77, where he fought his nemesis Ultraseven at the mountains. They started their fight by inadvertently crashing into each other when they charged into battle and then the fight became evenly matched each other with punches, chops, grapples, kicks, and throws. Soon afterwards, Guts threw rocks at the Ultra, but Seven dodged them all and stopped the alien by throwing a rock at his head, leaving him dazed. After enduring a brutal assault of chops and kicks, Guts was thrown to the ground by the Ultra and one more chop to the head was all it took to defeat him. *In episode 83, Alien Guts took on Woo in a fierce fight in the rain. Both monsters fought evenly against each other with either side but eventually, Guts got tuckered out from the long fight and collapsed in a large puddle in exhaustion. *Alien Guts reappeared in episode 90, where he went up against Alien Icarus, who was acting as the aggressor of the fight, while Guts was the pacifist of the fight, repeatedly getting Icarus off of him by pushing him away. It went on for a while even when Icarus threw a rock at Guts which hit his head. Just as he thought he was down, Guts tried to pin down his foe, but Icarus grabbed his leg with legs, throwing him down and kept it up for a while until Icarus threw Guts by his arm and threw him after grabbing him by his arm and throwing at the side of a rocky hill, Icarus threw a couple of rocks at him and roared in victory. *In episode 94. Alien Guts was confronted by Woo as he was taking a stroll through a canyon and the two of them duked it out, whereas they were evenly matched with other in terms of wrestling and light attacks. Eventually, Guts grabbed onto the kaiju while he was down and didn't let go until the latter collapsed from exhaustion, giving the alien the win and finally getting revenge for earlier. *Alien Guts reappeared in episode 99, where he confronted Eleking and fought him in a valley. While Guts initially held up a good fight, Eleking stepped on the alien's foot, knocked him down and then picked him up threw him down again. When Ultraseven arrived, he gave Guts a helping hand up and then the latter acted cowardly and convinced him to fight Eleking for him which the Ultra did. While Seven was grappling with Eleking, Guts backstabbed him which lead the Ultra to fight him too. Guts ended up shortly getting knocked out with a hard karate chop to the neck with Eleking following suit. *In episode 105, Alien Guts fought Alien Icarus in a canyon where they were evenly matched in combat with the usual grapples, throws, punches, and kicks. When Ultraseven showed up, he tried to convince the two aliens to stop fighting and make peace, only to end up joining the brawl when he was attacked. The episode ended when Seven watched as Guts claimed victory by pinning Icarus to the ground. *Alien Guts reappeared in episode 115, where he waited in a canyon until Ultraseven showed up and accepted Guts' challenge. They spent the majority of the fight trying to pin each other down and beating them down, only for them to push each other off. In the end, Ultraseven beat up the alien and knocked him out cold with a double kick to the neck. Ultraman Kids ﻿Alien Guts appears in the Ultraman Kids anime as a student, and works as a henchman for an Alien Baltan, Bal. Unlike the evil Alien Guts, this Alien Guts in particular is colored green and his other colors different as well, and he wears a suit. Although he's mostly seen working with Bal on his plans, he occasionally shows that he is a friend to Ultraman.﻿ Ultra Zone Alien Guts reappeared in Ultra Zone. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Kaiju Busters POWERED PENDING Merchandise 185px-Alien_Guts_Spark_Doll.jpg|Alien Guts Spark Doll 45431128016781.jpg|Ultra Egg Alien Guts pair myxHlqNydxkpz_amv3ckxQQ.jpg|Large Monsters Series Alien Guts Ric Limited PVC Figure X-PLUS Garm fig.jpg|Guts Gunner Garm Spark Doll Gallery Ultraseven Gutsalien.jpg Guts 0.jpg Alien Guts BTS.png|Alien Guts behind the scenes. Alien_Guts_1968.jpg Ultra Fight GutsWoo.PNG GutsWoo2.PNG AwwTheyLoveEachOtherSoMuch.PNG GutsDefeat.PNG Alien-Guts-Eleking.jpg|Alien Guts and Eleking vs Ultraseven GUTSFIGHT.png Heisei Ultraseven GUTS-HEISEI.png|Heisei Ultraman Mebius AlienGutsbeforebeingkilled.png GUTS-2.jpg Ultrmn Mbs Gts.png SevenVSGUTS super8.jpg|Alien Guts vs Ultraseven ALIEN-GUTS I.jpg|Alien Guts vs Ultraman Mebius Guts and Nackle vs. Mebius.png|Alien Guts and Alien Nackle vs. Ultraman Mebius Ultra Galaxy Ultrmn_Glxy_aln_Gts.png|Alien Guts in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Gutsu.png Alien_Guts_movie_I.png|Reionics Alien Guts Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! qkYrdSH - Imgur.gif Bandicam_2017-02-05_14-45-36-589.jpg Bandicam_2017-02-05_14-45-40-407.jpg Ultramanorb-themovie47.jpg Other Guts Seijin Card.jpg Alien Guts in an Ultra Zone Sketch.png|Alien Guts in an Ultra Zone Sketch. The Roundtable.jpeg Ultraman-Monsters-Alien-Guts.jpg|Alien Guts in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle Guts.png|Alien Guts in the stage shows id:Alien Guts ja:ガッツ星人 Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Heisei Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Reionics Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Back Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Dark Alien Army Category:100 Monster Army